


The Director

by MsCongeniality



Series: What Next? [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this piece about 3/4 done for something like a year and a half now. I was recently inspired to <strike>shamelessly rip off the idea for another drabble</strike> pick it back up and I realized that there was nothing really wrong with it apart from an anachronistic metaphor that nobody but a history dork like me would notice. Hopefully people like it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Director

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this piece about 3/4 done for something like a year and a half now. I was recently inspired to ~~shamelessly rip off the idea for another drabble~~ pick it back up and I realized that there was nothing really wrong with it apart from an anachronistic metaphor that nobody but a history dork like me would notice. Hopefully people like it anyway.

My puppets have made this all too easy; setting myself as the devil the virtuous must defeat was a laughably simple task. As my tale progressed, each played its part and the plot has built towards its climax. Now, we near that final moment when I am finally able to realize what I have worked toward, what I created them for.

The script will play its course, as their imagined triumphs have only served to bring them closer to me, binding their fates closer to my own. When I remain as the sole victor, the sole survivor of this carefully crafted show, it will be time to move on to the next stage—to the building not of my power, but of my empire.

The ambition of a human and the power of a youkai create a potent combination indeed. No longer fettered by humanity, my stage will become larger and instead of ragtag adventurers I will hold warlords and nobles in my thrall; it will be towns and regions that live or die by my plan.

But not yet, the net is still drawing closed. It is my will driving events and is by my will that this drama, this farce will come to an end and the actors unmask. In the end, they will see what I have always known: they will see my stolen face behind their masks.


End file.
